Nucleic acids such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and ribonucleic acid (RNA) are used extensively in the field of molecular biology for research and clinical analyses. There are numerous nucleic acid purification methods that fall into two general categories, liquid phase and solid phase purification. In liquid phase purification, the DNA remains in the liquid phase while impurities are removed by precipitation and/or centrifugation. In solid phase purification, the DNA is bound to a solid support while impurities are selectively eluted. Conventional liquid phase and solid phase purification strategies require many steps and hazardous reagents.